


Into the Arm of the One Who Loves You

by DreaRyoku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: In an AU where Tony Stark and Steve are a couple, they have adopted Sam Wilson and Peter parker as their sons and later Tony gave birth to their son James. Sam and peter were in a relationship but then Peter cheats on him with Wade Wilson his long time best friend. To Peters horror he has a rare gene that allows him to carry babies, and having just found out he's pregnant after sleeping with both Sam and Wade, peter's world is turned upside down. Is he carrying Sam's or Wade's child? And what will they have to say when they find out? Will Peter be left with anyone to care for their child or will both guys end up walking away from him forever?





	1. caught

"He's just like you Tony." Steve said as he hugged their son James.

　

A smile tugged at the corner of Tony's mouth, "Yeah, but he's got your heart."

　

The two Avengers had never been prouder of their son, when the Avengers were down and out, he designed his own armor like Tony's and saved them all.

　

Tony walked over and joined in on the family hug,ruffling James' hair,"Proud of you kiddo, but don't EVER risk your own life like that again."

　

James opened his mouth in protest,"But dad, I was awesome and I saved everyone!"

　

Tony broke away and stared down at his son,"James, do you have any idea why we fight?"

　

"Yeah to save the world and be heroes! You guys are awesome!"

　

"Yeah, but Do you know why we really fight? Who we fight for? We fight for you, to protect you son. You're precious to us. We fight so you won't have to, so you can live. If we fail and you don't run to safety, to live on, well, then we fail twice, and if we die doing it then we die for nothing. Promise me James, promise me you'll never fight again, let Daddy and Pop handle it, okay?"

　

James looked over at Steve and pleaded with him, "Pop, tell him I can handle myself. I'm sick of him treating me like-"

　

"Like a baby? Jimmy, you are a baby, you're our baby and you always will be. And no matter how old you get, it'll always be our job to protect you. Now listen to your father and promise not to fight again, next time run away and get uncle Bruce or Thor if we're both knocked out."

　

James crossed his arms and let out a huff,"Fine. but ya gotta admit-I was awesome!"

　

"We wouldn't expect anything less from our son. Now go to your room, you're grounded." Tony pointed down the hall and watched as James stormed off.

　

"Grounded, really Tony?" Cap gave him a quizical look, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

　

"Steve-he could have been killed!"

　

"Yeah, he's grounded. Jarvis, put James on lock-down 'til further notice, he is not to leave his room."

　

"Understood sir."

　

Tony kissed Steve, "So-Since James is on lock-down and we're still alive, wanna go out?"

　

"Out? Like on a date?" Steve seemed a bit too surprised for Tony's liking.

　

Tony frowned, "Yeah, a date, ya know dinner, a movie, holding hands, kissing- a date. Has it really been that long since we've gone out?"

　

Tony tried to remember the last time he and Steve had gone out on a date, "Jarvis?"

　

"Two months before James was born sir. That's eight years and seven months ago by my calculations Sir."

　

"What about Sam and Peter?"

　

"What about them? Steve, they're both seventeen, I think they can manage without their fathers to supervise them for the night."

　

Steve laughed,"Yeah, you're right. Hey Tony?"

　

"Hm?"

　

"When did our boys grow up?" Steve smiled, reaching out for Tony's hand as they walked out of the mansion.

　

"Oh, somewhere between the Kree and Skrull invasions, and the Red Skull's seventh attept to take over the world."

　

Steve playfully shoved Tony, "Smart ass"

　

"Yeah, but you know you like it."

　

Steve blushed and it was so adorable that after so many years, Tony could still make him blush.

　

"You got that right.," Steve said, grabbing Tony's firm butt cheeks.

　

"So, where we going Tony?" Steve asked as the two walked down the street.

　

Tony rubbed his arms, and slid his hands together briskly, trying to warm up, before he spoke, "I was thinking we could go to this little burger joint, nothing fancy, I know how you like those little mom and pop establishments. would you mind if we went back to the house,I think I underestimated how cold it is tonight?"

　

Steve hugged Tony and kissed his forehead, "Whatever you want hun."

　

What Steve and Tony saw when they opened the door and stepped into the living room, was enough to almost give both men a heart attack. Sam was laying on the floor, Peter on top of him, both boys stripped down to their underwear. Tony and Steve stood there silently, too stunned to speak or even move. Peter shifted his positon to give Sam kisses down the left side of his neck, when he spotted his parents.

　

"Shit! How long have you two been standing there? I thought you were going out for the night?" Peter rolled off Sam and both boys scurried around to find their clothes.

　

It was Tony who spoke first, "Long enough to know you were about to shag your brother. Honestly Peter, Samuel, I expected better from you!"

　

Steve interjected, "C'mon now Tony, Let's just hear them out." Steve gently placed a hand on his lover and led him to one of the couches, and motioned for the boys to sit on the other one across from them.

　

Sam placed his face in his hands and gently rocked back and forth, trying to keep calm and keep himself from crying in fear of disappointing his parents. Peter reached out to lovingly rub Sam's knee, calming him as best he knew how.

　

Steve cleared his throat, turning his gaze to Sam, "It's allright Sammy, your dad and I are just a little shocked, that's all." Sam dropped his hands and looked up, eyes darting between his dads.

　

"Really?" Sam's voice was slow and uneven.

　

Tony scoffed, "To say we're a little shocked is a bit of an understatement. Seriously... with your brother, what the hell are you guys thinking?"

　

Peter snapped at Tony, "It's not like we're really brothers, I didn't even know Sam until we were twelve, what's the big deal?"

　

"What's the big deal... what's the big deal!" Tony huffed, "For the last five years you two were raised as family, you are our kids, that makes you brothers and you don't see anything wrong with that?"

　

"That's just it dad, we're not kids! We're old enough to make our own decissions! And I- I love him! And I'm not leaving him, not for you, not for pops, not for anyone!" Peter stood to storm off.

　

"Peter Benjamin Stark, park it mister, we're not done 'til everyone gets to speak." Steve scolded his son.

　

"What's the point pops, he doesn't wanna talk, all he wants to do is hate on us." Peter snapped as he reluctently took a seat.

　

Steve kept Tony and Peter quiet while he spoke with Sam, "While those two simmer down, why don't you tell me your side of this Sammy." Although Sam had only been a member of their family for five years, Steve had instantly felt a connection to the boy, who shared the same taste in music as him, the 'oldies'. Steve still cringed to hear that songs that were new when he was frozen, were now referred to as oldies.

　

Sam blocked out his dad and brother, focusing on his pops, "Well, Pete kinda has a point. I mean, we're not really brothers. In fact, if our parents were still alive, or at least one of us still had our other parents, we'd be in totally different families and woulda just randomly met in school like any other boys. Plus, we don't give you guys grief. No disrespect pops, but didn't you used to date dad's dad before you were frozen, and now you're with dad? Doesn't that mean that dad is married to his dad's old lover? Isn't that more messed up then two guys who were taken in and raised together, by the same parents, growing up to love each other?"

　

Peter let out a rip roaring laugh. A deep shade of crimson crept into Tony's face, "Well... it's not like I... I mean I didn't plan for it to happen like that. I took your pops out around town, to bring him up to date, and somewhere along the lines I fell in love with him."

　

For the first time that night, Sam looked his dad right in the eyes and spoke to him, "That's how it was for Pete and I too. Playing games, going to the skate park, hanging out in each other's rooms all night just chillin', usually goofing on which teachers we thought were insane or funny things that happened in school. Pete's just the most amazing man ever, his sence of humor, his quick wit, his gorgeous body." Sam blushed a little and looked away briefly, "Not to mention, besides you, Pete's the only guy I've ever met who can keep me satisfied intellectually."

　

By now, Tony had conceded, "So what you're saying is you're with Pete, but you really want me." Tony teased his son.

　

"What! Eww, that's gross. I want a man, not a fossil." Sam poked fun back at his dad.

　

"Fossil? Ouch, that hurt Sam. If I'm a fossil, what does that make your pops?" Tony wrapped his arm around Steve.

　

"Hey now, leave me outta this."

　

Peter scanned the room, eyes darting between Sam and his dads, "So does this mean we're cool now?"

　

Steve and Tony exchanged glances and nodded, Tony spoke to the boys, "I suppose so, but this doesn't mean you boys can share a bed or nothing, and no sneaking into each other's rooms, got it. We don't need to have to explain this to Jimmy."

　

"But dad-" Peter began to protest.

　

"That doesn't mean you still can't have your little sleep overs in each others rooms like you used to. Just be discrete if you do anything other than talk and sleep all night. And promise us if you boys fondue, you'll be safe about it." Steve embarassingly told his kids.

　

Sam and Peter both exchanged confused expressions, "Fondue?" they both questioned.

　

Tony smiled as he laughed," Fondue is pops' word for sex. Growing up in the 1930's, pops is pretty sexually repressed.

　

The boys just laughed at how adorable their pops was. Peter glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, "Don't you guys have a date to go on?"

　

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Dunno if I trust leaving now and not getting an eyefull when we come home." Tony remarked.

　

"What your father means, " Steve interjected, "is that we're going now, just take it to your room, and make sure to be safe about it."

　

Tony grabbed Steve's old wool-lined aviator jacket and bundled up in it. The faded black leather almost gray in spots and imbued with the scent of Old Spice and coffee... the scent of Steve.

　

　

　


	2. A Carrier?

"Sure ya don't wanna come Sam? I know you think Wade's a little bit-"

　

"Psychotic? Yeah, and no thanks. I really don't know why you hang out with that loser." Sam scoffed at Peter's offer to join him.

　

"C'mon, he's not that bad. And you know he's been my best friend forever, you could at least try to be nicer to him."

　

Sam threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine, I'll try, for you. But I'm still not going. Dad promised to help me work out the kinks in my new flight suit tonight. If, and I'm not promising anything, but if we finish early, I'll head over to Wade's."

　

Peter gave Sam the most adorable smile and attacked him with a giant hug, "Thanks Sam. You're the best." Peter said before he bolted out the door.

　

~*~*~*~

　

Peter always felt so bad when he visted his friend. Wade's parents had been killed in a horrible ski accident when he was four. A rescue team found Wade and his parents, weeks later. His parents had sought shelter during an un expected snowstorm, hunkering down in a cave off trail. They did their best to use their body to shield their son as they waited for rescue, but alas, their bodies couldn't withstand the harsh cold and they froze to death, sheltering their precious boy. Since then Wade was bounced around from home to home, unable to prove stable enough for any family to handle. On his eight-teenth birthday he received a small sum of money his paretns had set aside for him. It wasn't much, but it was a start. That's when he started doing free-lance work to pay rent on the small desheveled apartment. The walls were cracked and falling apart, some floor boards were rotted away, and most of the time the plumbing was leaking, if it was working at all. And peter didn't even want to think of Wade's "roommates" as he put it, the rats and cockroaches that would occasionally creep out of the walls. it was much better when Wade would actually come over to Peter's, but then Wade felt awkward, so Peter would suck it up and go over, knowing how much it meant to Wade.

　

Peter was greeted by Wade as he pulled him inside, "Petey, baby, so glad you could make it." Wade reached his arms around peter, cupping his ass cheeks.

　

"Wade! Knock it off! It's never gonna happen." Peter shoved his friend off him and slumped down on the couch.

　

"Never say never Petey. I'm a Belieber."

　

Peter rolled his eyes, "Didn't know you were a grade school girl."

　

"Oh Pete, there's a lot of thing you don't know about me." Wade seductivly said, sitting down next to Peter, slipping a hand up his thigh.

　

"Seriously Wade! Cut it out! You know I'm with Sam now."

　

Wade took his hand back in a huff, "Yeah, remind me again what you see in that guy? i think it's just the convenience of living in the same house. Petey, if that's the case, you know I have a king sized bed. I usually like my leg room, but for you, I can share."

　

"Just drop it Wade." Peter rolled his eyes, "So what are we watching?"

　

Wade grabbed a stack of DVDs off the table, "Ya ready for this?" Wade paused for dramatic effect, then reaveled the night's big event, "An all night Harry Potter cram fest!" And then Wade did a spot on impression of Moaning Myrtle, giggling as he spoke fondly, "Harry's quite a remarkable boy you know."

　

Peter couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah and so are you."

　

Wade's eyes lit up, "Yeah. How remarkable?" He was instantly on Peter, pawing at him, grinding up against him.

　

"Not that remarkable. Down boy. Down." peter shoved Wade off him and plopped himself down on the worn old sofa.

　

About half way into the third movie, Peter had dozed off. He was in the middle of a rather vivid dream. Wade was in the locker room at his school, a small white towel wrapped around him as he sat on a bench. "Hey Petey, can I get a hand with this? Or a mouth, ya know, whatever, I'm not picky." Wade moved the towel to reveal a rather large errection. Peter had seen him naked once when they were younger and knew for certain his mind was not exaggerating things. He cautiously walked over to his friend and devoured his length. Wade moaned and threw back his head.

　

"Damn baby boy, when you do something, you go balls out, all in. Fuck. That feels so good." Wade bucked his hips and wildly fucked Peter's face, slamming his balls against his chin. The slap, slap,slap of skin hitting skin echoed through the locker room. wade's pace got faster and faster, until, in one glorious burst of speed and strength, Wade burried everything he could deep into Peter's willing mouth and exploded. Big, thick, hot ropes of his man juice.

　

Peter could taste the salty goodness of Wade slidding down his throat, like a warm broth. He could feel Wade's strong calloused hands running through his auburn hair, sweat trickling down their bodies, pressed together, Peter offering to share Wade's gift with a deep, penetrating kiss.

　

The aching need growing too stiff for his pant's to bare awoke Peter from his perfect world. A world that seemed so right, Peter had thrown out all thoughts of Sam. A bright red creeping up on Peter, shame washing over him. Before he could think about it much further, his head flung back, his fingers dug into whatever bits of the couch they could find. All thoughts of Sam were again thrown out the window as Wade had somehow managed to spring Peter's errection from it's cruel denim cage. The mercenary's skilled mouth working the shaft in ways Peter had never dreamed possible. Soon Wade had Peter on the edge of cumming, his dick tightening up in his mouth. Wade pulled off. A disapointed groan escaped Peter's gorgeous pale pink lips.

　

"Not yet baby boy. We should move this to the bed." Wade stroked Peter's cheek.

　

Peter's hands flew out to grab Wade, lips locking, his body spiking with the feverish need to consume Wade. "Now. Here. Want." All coherant speech was lost as Peter struggled to choke out what he wanted, "Fuck me!" Peter growled.

　

This was not a dream, this was really happening. Peter Parker was laying half naked on his couch,begging, demanding, that Wade fuck him. He wasn't drugged and he wasn't drunk, and that's all Wade needed to flip the switch in his mind to green. It was go time.

　

Wade frantically looked around as he thought about his lack of lube. He had gotten bord the previous night and taken the 3 bottles of lube he had to soak his body down and slide down the halls like a slip and slide. He cursed his child like idiotcy. "Uh-I-there's no lube."

　

Peter grabbed Wade and devoured him once more, applying as much saliva as he could, "There. Good enough. Now fill me!"

　

Wade had to calm himself as he felt his dick twitch with anticipation. "What ever you say spider-babe."

　

Peter screamed at the initial intrusion. Wade had tried to be slow and gentle. However peter was in a blind state of lustful need, he pushed down towards Wade and pulled him in fast, forcing all ten inches of the merc into him at once, sending a searing pain through him.

　

"Peter!" Wade startled, it was the first time he had ever used Peter's actual name, and the first he had actually feared he hurt the smaller boy.

　

Peter grit his teeth and bucked impatiently, "Fine. Fine. It's fine. Just do it!" Peter's voice was seedy with need.

　

Wade ground his hips into Peter's slowly, allowing him to fully adjust to the intrusion. Then in long slow motions, he began deeply loving his precious friend. Peter moaned with every long downward thrust, "Fuck! Yeah" And as Wade pulled slightly out, "More Wade! More!"

　

Wade picked up the pace and Peter was such a wreck, he couldn't even make mono-syllabic words any more. Just as Wade burrowed deep inside him and released his seed, the two men were startled by the sound of the door opening.

　

"What the hell is this!" Sam stood in the doorway, glaring at Peter, who by now had a fair amount of cum gushing out of his thoroughly used hole. Wade stilled burried deep within him.

　

Peter shoved Wade off him and fumbled for his pants, trying to run after Sam, " I- this- I can explain. Sam. Sammy. Wait." Peter caught up to Sam and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

　

Sam spun around and hissed at Peter, "No! Stop, just stop! Screw you! You don't get to do this to me. I have been nothing but faithful to you. And this? With him? This is how you choose to treat me, the minute I can't be there to hold your hand, to satisfy you, you fucking go and screw the first available guy!"

　

"It's not like that! It's not just some random guy, it's Wade. I don't know why I did it, I just did. Would I do it again? I dunno, probably. Yeah. if I'm being honest. It felt kinda right. Do I still love you and want you to forgive me? Yeah, I do."

　

"Fuck you! Fuck you Peter Parker! Once is once too many. Wade can have your slutty ass. I'm done." Sam shoved Peter away and stormed off.

　

Wade had hung back to give Peter his privacy, but had came running to pick him up when he hit the floor. And although the one light in the hall flickered and threatened to burn out, Wade could see tears streaming down Peter's paled face. "Come on Petey, you can stay here tonight, I'll take the couch."

　

Peter wrapped his arm around Wade's waist, "Thanks, but could we maybe share the bed?" He turned to wrap his other arm around Wade and hug him tight, fighting back the flood of tears.

　

Wade brushed his thumb across Peter's eyes, pushing back the tears as he nodded,"Yeah. what ever you want spidey-babe."

　

The two went to bed, Peter sprawled across Wade's chest, listening to the faint echoes of his heartbeat as it lulled him to sleep.

　

Come morning, Sam was still pretty pissed. A call to his house resulted in Peter sobbing again and Wade throwing a ceramic cat and threatening to beat Sam for not listening to Peter and trying to fix things and forgive him. That only ended in Wade coming to a consensus with Peter that he was to move in with Wade. On the condition of course that Wade kept his hands off of Peter and allowed him to try to fix things with Sam, until he deemed their relationship un-fixable.

　

Peter had been a nervous wreck after the break-up, he tried to avoid Sam in public, to not be on the receiving end of his wrath. But a few times he had bumped into him here or there, only to go home and throw up. It was destroying him. He hadn't seen Sam in months though and seemed to have moved on, but the last few weeks he found himself hugging the toilet a vast majority of the day. It was probably just some stupid flu, but Wade wasn't too convinced. He insisted on taking Peter to see Doc Connors.

　

Connors did a battery of tests and within an hour, returned with the results, "Well, I did multiple tests based on what you told me, and you're " He paused an un-easy look on face as he was unsure of how to break the news. "You're going to be a father Peter." He handed the results to Peter, who read over the reports and turned white as a ghost.

　

Peter swallowed a lump in his throat, his voice shaky as he spoke, "I'm pregnant? How?"

　

Wade broke the tension, "Well Pete, when a man and a woman, or in your case, a man and a man have intercourse-"

　

Peter snapped out of his daze enough to punch Wade's shoulder, "I know how. I'm just-"

　

"I take it this is unexpected? Well only 1 in about 2.5 million men actually carry this rare mutated gene to have the ability to carry offspring. It turns out you're just one of those few men who's a carrier. I'll leave you two alone to discuss this. Stay as long as you need. Peter, I'd like to see you again tomorrow, after you've had some time to wrap your head around this idea and assuming you want to keep the baby, we'll find out how far along you are and if the child is growing correctly and go over any questions you might have."

　

Peter held Wade's hand tight, "Wade. What if it's Sam's? I mean, I dunno how far along I am, it could be his. I'm so scared."

　

Wade fondly stroked the fringe of Peter's bangs, "Don't worry babe, you and me have had plenty of sex since then. The couch, the bed, the table, the roof top, the-"

　

Peter squeezed Wade with all his spider strength. "Ow ow, come on sugar, I was only playing. Seriously though, it's been five months, there's a higher chance that's little Deadpool you're carrying in there." Wade affectionaly tapped Peter's belly.

　

Peter sighed, he had just reached a place where he was over Sam 100% and was blissfully in love with Wade and all his quirks. He hugged his belly tightly and invisioned the tiny being growing in him, katanna in one hand and a Smith&Wesson in the other. A chuckled escaped from Peter, "Yeah, I can picture that. But still-" Peter's face fell, "I should call Sam, he has a right to know he could be a father."

　

The next morning, Peter anxiously waited by the phone. When the digits on his alarm clock flipped over to 8AM, he quickly punched in Sam's cell number and waited for Sam to pick up.

　

"I'm pregnant!" Peter blurted out, barely giving Sam time to say hello as he picked up.

　

Sam eyed the caller I.D. 'blocked number'. "What? Who is this? Sorry, I think you got the wrong number." Sam was about to hang up until he heard Peter say his name.

　

"Don't hang up Sam. It's me, Peter."

　

"Peter? I thought I told you, I don't want to have anything to do with you again." There was a long pause as Sam finally realized what Peter had initially called for, "Pregnant? Why are you calling me then? What having me walk in on you cheating on me wasn't bad enough, now you're calling to rub that in my face too. You really are scum, you know that!"

　

The venomous tone of Sam's voice stung Peter. Sure he messed up, but what guy could honestly say they were perfect. "Sam. No. It's not like that. We... we haven't been broken up that long, it... it could be yours. I just thought, I dunno, maybe you'd like to know. You could be a dad."

　

"Yeah, well don't think this changes anything. I still don't want anything to do with you, and that includes fathering a child with you!"

　

"Sam! How could you even say that! It's not like you get a choice, if the child's yours then that makes you a father!"

　

"Look, if the kid's mine, I'll pay child support or whatever, but don't expect me to come around. I'd just assume never see or hear from you again. If you wanted me around so bad, you should've kept your dick in your pants!"

　

Sam hung up, leaving Peter in tears.

　

Wade woke to the sound of Peter sobbing in the next room. He got up and gently padded into the room,took the phone from him,threw it across the room and wrapped both strong, scarred arms around Peter in a fierce embrace. If Peter was going to fall apart, Wade would be there to hold him together.

　

Neither man talked, both just sat there on the couch, that evil couch that started it all. Wade pulled away from Peter, brushed the tears from his sad brown eyes and broke the silence, "Wanna talk about it baby boy?"

　

Peter blinked hard,forcing back more tears, "No. Yes. Well I-I just don't get it. He's mad at me, I get that, but to take that out on a baby, for the rest of their life, that's insane right? He said he wants nothing to do with me or the child, if it's his.

　

Wade took Peter's hands in his, looked him straight in the face and very seriously said, "Forget about him Peter. I'll help you raise this kid, even if it's not mine. If you'll let me of course. I Love you baby boy, always have, always will." Wade kissed the top of Peter's head.

　

Peter smiled, "Think I found the guy I shoulda been with all along." A quick glance at the clock told Peter that they had better get running or they were going to be late for his doctor's appointment. "Dang! We gotta go. Don't wanna keep Doc Connors waiting."

　

Peter felt uncomfortable as he walked into the small exam room and waited. Wade could read the nervous expression on Peter's face, "Relax Spidey, all this worrying can't be good for little Wade."

　

An affectionate pat to Peter's belly snapped him out of his daze, "You're so sure it's yours. And how do you know it's even a boy? What if it's a girl?" Peter raised a quizical eyebrow at Wade.

　

"Dunno, can just feel it. Petey I know this kid's mine. I just know it. And if it's a girl... Wadeley."

　

Peter exploded in a laughing fit, "Wadeley? Excuse me, but you are not nameing our child Wadeley."

　

In that moment, Wade's sapphire eyes lit up, a broad smile swept across his handsom scarred face, "Petey!" Wade exclaimed as he wrapped both arms around Peter and swept him up into a whirl-wind hug, "You realise you just said 'our' child? Does this mean then that you agree to let me help raise the kid even if it's not mine?"

　

Peter let out a weak laugh, "Wade, even if it's Sam's kid, it's not like I'm gonna leave you, you'll be in this kids life no matter what."

　

Wade was over the moon elated at Peter's comment, but suddenly his face fell, "Do your fathers know yet? I mean I know they know you moved in with me and why you and Sam aren't on good terms. But do they know about our little bump yet?"

　

Peter shifted his gaze to the floor, "Well, no, I haven't had time to tell them yet. Guess I figured on waiting 'til I knew more" Peter ran his fingers through his short brown hair and tugged at it in frustration. Wade walked over to him, pulled his arms down from his head and held him tight. "It's ok baby boy, we'll get through this. I promise."

 


	3. We're having What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not push this chapter back a bit later and write more chapters in between this one and the previous 2 chapters.

A sudden knock on the door caused both men to jump. Wade pulled out two guns he had stached away in his pants from behind his back, and aimed it at the door. Peter's eyes grew wide in horror as he smacked his lover and chastised him for bringing guns to a hospital, "What are you thinking! Bringing guns to a hospital, seriously!?" Wade smirked, "Sorry spidey, old habbit." He placed the guns back in his pants and made sure the hem of his shirt was pulled down to conceal them.

Doc Connors stepped in and looked puzzled at the slightly ashamed looks on the two men's faces. "Nice to see you both could make it. Peter, please lay down in that chair and pull your shirt up and we'll get to see how far along you are and if everything's okay. 

Peter sat down and did as he was told, exposing his belly, he felt the overwhelming need to wrap his arms around his bare stomache and protect his little one. Doc Connors grabbed a machine with, what looked to be a TV and a wand attached to it and placed it next to Peter. Then he grabbed the wand in one hand and a bottle of blue goo in the other. He saw Peter's nervous expression and explained himself a bit, "This is just some gel I'm going to squirt on you, it's cold but otherwise harmless. It just helps the machine give us a better picture of what's going on in there. You ready?" Peter nodded and the doctor squeezed the gel onto his stomach and began gliding the wand across his belly. Wade and peter watched the doctors face in anticipation of the news. Both men could feel their stomaches turn when the doctor's face scrunched up and he mumbled, "Hmm, well that can't be right."

Wade instantly sprang from the chair by Peter and stood next to the doctor, staring at the screen, "What? What is it? Is somehting wrong with the baby?" Peter desperatly wanted to see the screen to know what it was that made Doc Connors take a hard look.

"No, there's nothing wrong with the baby." Doc Connors paused for a moment, "Although, the baby has some company in there. "Both men looked at each other confused. "It would seem you're having triplets Mr. Parker."

Peter's face became a mix of horror and shock, "Trip- triplets? Are you sure?" Doc Connors nodded and turned the screen so that both men could see, "Oh yes, quite sure. And from the looks of it, I'd say you're about five months pregnant. Don't feel too bad, it's not uncommon for men to be far along and not even know they are expecting, some even rush to the emergency room complaining of bad cramps and have their children the same night. But you're far enough along now I can tell you the sex of your babies, would you like to know?"

Wade snickered when the doctor said sex, which only earned him a death glare from Peter, who turned to the doctor and nodded, "Yes, that'd be nice, that is if Wade wants to know too."

"Heck yeah I wanna know!" His eyes were glued to the screen.

Doc Connors pointed to one shadowey outline of a person, "This here is a girl." He stated

Wade had a huge cheshire cat grin on his face as he barely breathed out, "Wadeley", so much love in his voice.

the doctor continued, "And these two" He said circling each remaining child on the screen, "are your boys."

Peter smiled as the two boys turned to hold each other. "Look Wade, they already love each other."

Wade laughed a little, "Well since they aren't trying to kill each other, you can definitly tell they're yours."

Peter joined in the laugh and patted his belly, "No, just ask my dads, I was the world's worse baby. I think dad would've left me with the nuns if it wasn't for Jarvis working out a schedule for him and pops to take care of me."

"Aww. I'm sure you were worth it Petey." Wade cooed over his boyfriend.

"Now, Peter, I know you had some concerns as to who the other father was. is it safe to assume that this young man is one of the men in question?" Doc Connors pointed to Wade, who was leaning against the wall and shifted uneasily straightening up.

Peter blushed, "Yeah, um, yeah, that's correct."

Connors grabbed a syringe from a cabinet, "If you like, I can test you Wade and we should know within an hour if Peter is carrying your children."

Wade was all too eager to get that test done and prove to his precious spider once and for all, that Sam was not the father and he could forget about him all together. Wade for all his toughness and super healing ability, flinched and whailed like a little kid when he felt the tiny prick of the needle and saw the blood filling up the syringe. Doc Connors vaguely mumbled something about getting his big brave patient a wollipop and Peter felt his whole belly rumble with laughter. Connors placed the syringe in a special machine across from the chair Peter was laying on. He then took another syringe and took some fluid from Peter's belly and stuck that syringe in the machine as well. Both men eyed the machine anxiously and wrung their hands together until the knuckles turned white. A soft chime came from the machine and it began spitting out a small slip of paper, the size of a grocery receipt. 

Doc Connors eyed the slip and looked at Peter, "Well my boy, I hope you love this guy here, because he is in fact the father."

Wade snatched the paper from his hands and stared at it, not believing that for once in his life something so good could happen to him. "It's true Petey, it's really true." And then seconds later, "HA! I told you so! I knew that was my kid in there, or should I say kids. Not even born yet and they're already stealthy ninjas!"

Doc Connors turned and pressed a few buttons on the monitor and printed out a few photos, one of all three children together and three more, one of each of them separately and handed them to Peter. "Well, here you go young man, and I want to see you in a month to see how well those little bundles are growing, if you have an emergency or any questions, don't hesitate to stop by, otherwise you all are doing great." 

The whole car ride home, Peter could do nothing but stare at the ultrasound images, tracing over the features of his babies with his finger and stroking the images of their faces lovingly.

Wade instantly snatched the photos from Peter and flopped himself onto the sofa when they returned to his dingy apartment. "Aww look Pete, this one has your eyes."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Wade, there're not even born yet, you can't tell something like that yet."

"Fine, but ya know someone is gonna say it at some point when they are." Wade looked around the place and shot up in alarm. "OMG! We can't stay here! It's way too small for the five of us! We really ought to go house hunting! Ta hell with this dinky apartment living/renting crap, I'm gonna buy you the biggest fanciest house you deserve baby boy."

Peter chuckled and plopped himself down into Wade, who just barely caught him. "You should know by now I don't want a big fancy house, just a nice simple one, just big enough to raise our kids. I'm more like my pops like that, never did care much for my dad's over the top flashyness side of things, unless we're talking science, then it's on."

"Figured you'd say that, but you really do deserve the best, because you are the best." Wade reched up to stroke Peter's cheek and kiss him, "So when do Pops and Dad get to find out?"

Peter flung his head back to look up at Wade, "First, don't call them that, like ever, I mean it. And second, I don't want to call them just yet. Maybe after we pick out names." Peter plucked the photos from Wade's hand and stared contently at them, "I know you were only kidding, but ya know, the more I heard you say the name Wadeley, the more I grew to like it. It's a good, strong name, just like her father's."

Wade hugged his little spider fiercly, "You really mean it? You want to name one of our children after me?"

Peter nodded, "I do. Maybe even two of them. What is your middle name anyway? I can't remember it."

"That's because I never told you it."

Peter racked his brain and calculated just how many years they'd known each other, "Wait a sec, you're right! No fair!" Peter turned to smack Wade's arm. "You know my middle name is Benjamin, but you never told me yours you jerk!"

Wade feigned being hurt by that comment, "Ow, ouch, Petey, that really hurt me. A jerk, what's next you gonna call me a booger breath?"

"I'm serious Wade, tell me, what is it?"

"It's stupid."

"Wade Stupid Wilson? That makes perfect sence to me." Peter laughed.

"You don't really wanna know."

"Of course I do. How could I not want to know your middle name, I mean I'm your best friend and I'm having your kids, that's something I should've known a long time ago."

"Fine, but you're going to laugh."

"I won't." Peter held up two fingers, "Scout's honor."

A devilish smirk crept onto Wade's face, "Baby ya know how hot an image I got of you being a boyscout right now. That true? Were you ever a scout? Bet ya were. Bet you were a, what's it called? An Eagle scout? With the little brimmed hat and knee high knickers. Yum. You can roast my weenie any day. Wait no, that came out wrong. Toast my marshmellows? Aw fuck it, you know what I mean."

"Wade! Can you focus here? Yes I really was a scout and yes I was an Eagle scout. And in answer to what you're thinking now, yes I still have the costume somewhere. My dads refuse to throw anything of mine away, and yes i will wear it for you, but only if you tell me your middle name. Please Wade. Pretty please." Peter gave Wade a doey eyed look that Wade instantly caved in to.

"Winston. Ok. My name's Wade Winston Wilson. Not exactly as cool sounding as Wade Wilson or Deadpool, now is it." Wade huffed, having fully been beatened so easily by those sweet chocolate brown eyes belonging to the man he'd literally do anything for.

"Winston. Winston. Winston?" Peter kept saying the name over and over, mulling it over in his head as a possible canidate for one of their sons' names. "I like your name babe, but not sure if I want to name our son Winston."

Wade shrugged, "I would never wish that on any child, let alone mine. How 'bout your middle name? Benjamin is a good name and I know you were really given that as a middle name after your uncle Ben, so it'd probably mean a lot to you naming our son that."

Peter nodded in agreement, "It would. So Wadeley and Benjamin, but what about our other boy?"

Wade was about to suggest a name but froze.

"What? You got an idea? Come on say it, you suggested Wadeley as a joke but I fell in love with that name. And you knew I'd love naming our son Benjamin. I'm sure I'd like anything else you suggest." Peter gently coaxed Wade.

"Marcus. I- I think I had a brother named Marcus and he and I were really close. at least that's what the boxes tell me." Wade instantly tensed as he realized he had mentioned the boxes out loud.

"Boxes?" Peter turned to face his boyfriend, "What on Earth are you talking about?"


End file.
